


Sleeping Beauty

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa dia sungguh sudah mati, atau dikutuk oleh Penyihir untuk tidur dalam abadi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

"Pastikan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bahwa 'mayat' itu benar-benar sudah mati, Letnan."

 

.

.

.

.

 

Pagi suram berkelambu salju masih menghujan lebat kala langkah berat menapak memasuki bangunan rumah sakit Berlin. Letnan Johann Bauer kali ini harus kembali bekerja keras.

Peristiwa duka menerjang masyarakat Jerman kemarin, salah satu kereta utama yang menuju ibu kota mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Disfungsional sistem, tanpa tanda-tanda terorisme.

Namun diantara seluruh korban jiwa dari kejadian naas tersebut, ada satu nama seseorang yang sangat 'istimewa', orang yang dicurigai oleh Kolonel Wolf sebagai mata-mata Jepang.

 

Katsuhiko Maki.

 

Bel lift berdenting, dua sosok pria mengabur keluar dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menghadang seorang suster.

 

"Dimana jenazah pria korban kecelakaan kereta kemarin?" 

 

Si suster nampak terkejut, lantas melempar tatapan curiga kearah dua pria yang baru saja datang.

 

"Kalian siapa? Kalian mau apa...- Oh! Apa dia orang yang anda cari, Sir?" ekspresi sang suster langsung berubah saat bertanya pada sosok yang tertangkap mata.

 

Johan langsung berbalik melihat sosok seorang pria tua yang didampingi tongkat untuk membantu berjalan dan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.  
Hanya bagian mulutnya yang terlihat memberi seulas senyum kecil.

 

"Maaf, sepertinya saya salah orang." ucap pria tua itu kemudian berlalu.

 

Letnan Bauer kembali mengalihkan perhatian kearah sang suster. "Jadi, dimana?"

 

Si suster menghela nafas berat. "Silahkan ikut saya."

 

.

.

 

 

Pintu kamar berpapan nomor 202 itu terbuka, sekejap merobek kegelapan dengan seberkas cahaya menyeruak.  
Perhatian langsung terhibahkan pada seonggok tubuh kaku di sebelah kanan.

 

Johann perlahan mendekati sosok yang terbaring bisu, mengamati kondisi tubuh sang korban yang dibiarkan tetap sama meski bercak darah mengotori kemeja putih dan jas biru kelabu nya.

Secara keseluruhan penampilan Maki sama seperti perawakan orang Asia pada umumnya. Tinggi rata-rata, kulit putih bersih, rambut dan iris mata coklat gelap. Tidak ada hal yang aneh selain luka menganga pada dada kanannya yang cukup mengiritasi keindahannya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

 

Sebentar... Apa tadi Johan berpikir bahwa sosok didepannya ini sangat indah?

 

Ia tidak tau apa yang tengah merasukinya kala sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan sendirinya, bermaksud menuju hamparan kulit pucat yang semakin alami mendingin.

 

"Letnan Bauer."

 

Tangannya berhenti. Yang dipanggil langsung menengok kearah sosok yang memanggil.  
Salah satu anggota forensik kepolisian memberi hormat.

 

"Ini foto-foto dan informasi umum terkait nama korban yang anda minta, Sir." katanya sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas pada Johan.

 

"Terima kasih. Lalu...." Johan melirik ke arah Maki. "Tolong segera pindahkan Maki ke ruangan yang berbeda sekarang."

 

"Yes sir!"

 

.

.

.

 

Johan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki tempat-tempat yang sering di kunjungi oleh Maki.  
Sesudah dari rumah sakit ia langsung menginvestigasi para tetangga yang tinggal disekitar.

 

 

"Apa anda mengenal Katsuhiko Maki?"

"Iya. Dia pemuda yang terlihat agak pendiam tapi sangat ramah."

"Benarkah ini orangnya?" Johan memperlihatkan foto jenazah Maki.

"Iya, benar dia orangnya! Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia tewas, kecelakaan kereta."

"Oh, Tuhan...."

"Ada sesuatu?"

"..... Apa cuma perasaanku saja tapi, dia terlihat sangat hidup saat sudah mati."

 

Johann tercenung mendengarnya. Ia mengamati lagi foto Maki.  
Pria itu menampilkan sebuah wajah dingin yang sangat tenang, terlalu tenang seolah tak meninggalkan beban apapun di dunia. Setenang kematian yang datang begitu cepat mencabut nyawanya sekejap, sehingga ia tidak perlu terlalu lama merasakan siksaan paling menyakitkan yang pasti dialami oleh setiap manusia di akhir hidup nya.  
Hal ini lantas menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan dibenak Johann:

 

Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Maki pada detik-detik menjelang ajalnya?

 

.

.

.

 

Katsuhiko Maki, 28 tahun.

Single, tanpa teman sekamar.

Terdaftar sebagai pendatang di Jerman sejak setahun yang lalu.

Berasal dari keluarga kaya di Jepang.

Datang ke Eropa untuk belajar tentang seni, lalu membuka usaha sendiri dan menjadi seorang art dealer.

Penyebab kematiannya adalah syok dan kehabisan darah akibat tusukan besi di dada kanannya.

Saat ini, media massa tidak menampilkan nama Maki sebagai salah satu korban kecelakaan.

 

Informasi berakhir disitu. Buntu. Tidak ada hal-hal mencurigakan lainnya yang dapat memberatkan tuduhan Maki bahwa dia adalah mata-mata, kecuali intuisi dari sang ahli penangkap mata-mata yang masih berkubang didalam delusi sang Penyihir. Kolonel Wolf masih bersikeras pada pendiriannya.  
Ia memprediksi bahwa si Penyihir akan datang ketempat Maki untuk mengambil daftar informan nya.

 

Lagipula, memang sulit dipercaya bahwa ada mata-mata yang bisa menghilangkan jejaknya hingga serapi ini, dan dengan tenangnya terlelap setelah misinya selesai.

 

 

Maka Johann memutuskan untuk mencari tau lebih dalam seorang diri.  
Malam itu ia mendatangi kamar yang ditempati oleh mayat Maki. Ia melangkah pelan mendekat hingga sampai tepat disamping Maki.

 

Dari jarak segini, Johan bisa lebih leluasa mengamati, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sekiranya terlewatkan dari perhatian jeli ahli forensik. 

 

Sebelah tangan Johan terangkat, menyelusuri garis tegas yang membentuk paras damai yang seolah menyembunyikan beragam misteri.  
Menyentuh sehalus mungkin bagai menjamah porselen antik yang mudah pecah, tidak ingin merusak bagian terindah dari karya seni sang Maha Seniman.

 

Jemari turun menjejaki semakin kebawah. Kini perhatiannya terpaku pada leher jenjang seputih salju beku. Bermaksud untuk membuka kancing kenaannya, tangannya baru akan menyentuh kerah kemeja yang berdarah.

 

Sebuah tangan pucat tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangan Johann, seketika menghentikan aksinya. Johann terkesiap.

 

Kelopak sayu terbuka, menampilkan warna apik coklat delima yang menatap setajam panah Artemis, menusuk telak retina bening milik Johann hingga menembus rongga hatinya, memerangkap alam sadar pria itu kedalam imajinasi terindah namun menyeramkan. 

Pria itu tersenyum merendahkan seolah puas membuat sang pria berambut pirang mematung serupa sihir dari surai ular Medusa.

 

Maki berbisik, parau berhembus tanpa nada, namun sensual menggoda terbungkus ekspresi sinis, seolah kata-katanya yang terucap hanyalah bagian dari ilusi pertunjukkan mati suri.

 

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hm, Letnan?"

 

Selanjutnya tangannya ditarik. Punggung Johann semakin membungkuk mendekat dan tanpa antisipasi apapun, kepala bermahkota coklat marun telah berada di samping leher Johann. 

Mulut tipis terbuka lebar menampilkan deretan gigi yang sejurus kemudian menenggelamkan diri kedalam lapisan kulit leher yang kokoh. Tanpa ampun merobek dan mengoyak hingga daging menguak dan simbah darah tumpah mengotori seragam Johann.

 

Manik sapphire terbelalak kaget. Ia mengerjap, refleks menyentuh lehernya. Tidak ada bekas gigitan ganas dari Maki.

Ternyata mimpi.

 

Dirinya kini seorang diri di ruangannya. Di depannya berkas-berkas berserakan menyebar di atas meja. Melirik jam di sudut ruangan.  
Menggeram depresi, ia langsung merapikan mejanya dan kemudian bersiap untuk melaporkan penyelidikannya pada Kolonel Wolf pagi ini.

 

.

.

.

 

Serupa sengatan listrik berlatar deru badai yang menyambar otak Kolonel Wolf pagi itu. 

 

Kenyataan bahwa Maki bermaksud akan pulang ke Jepang untuk melaporkan misi nya di hari tragedi itu terjadi, serta betapa cepatnya berita kecelakaan tersebut sampai ke telinga si Penyihir.

 

Sebuah informasi penting yang sialnya terlambat disadari saat mereka secepat kilat tiba di rumah sakit.

 

Sang Penyihir telah selangkah lebih cepat bergerak dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

 

Johan melihat prosesi pemakaman yang berlangsung khidmat tidak jauh dari sana.

 

Pada akhirnya tidak ada bukti konkrit yang menyatakan bahwa Maki adalah mata-mata. Sekuat apapun rasa curiga, tetap tidak berguna bila jalan akhir yang mereka temui tetap 'bersih'.  
Johan yakin, bila Maki sungguh seorang mata-mata, sekarang pun dia pasti sedang menertawai mereka yang mendapatkan hasil sia-sia.  
Kolonel Wolf sendiri terpaksa menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa ia meloloskan lagi si Penyihir yang selama dua puluh tahun ia incar. 

Ia berpikir kemenangannya yang akan ia dapatkan seharga dengan mata kanannya yang hilang.

 

Hanya Kolonel Wolf yang percaya bahwa Maki adalah seorang spy yang hebat.  
Hanya Kolonel Wolf yang percaya dengan eksistensi sang makhluk yang seolah hidup dalam delusi nya itu.

 

 

"Kita pergi." 

 

"Yes sir."

 

Johann menyalakan mobil, perlahan meninggalkan sekitar area pemakaman. Sesekali ia curi pandang kearah kerumunan, dimana disana tubuh Maki akan menyatu dengan bumi bersalju yang bukan tanah kelahirannya.

 

 

Didalam peti kayu itu, dalam balutan jas biru kelabu miliknya dan kemeja putih berkerah darah, sosok nya terbaring bisu dengan selimut bunga menabur diatasnya, bagai seorang putri tidur yang dikutuk membeku dalam waktu.

 

Ah, bukan.

 

 

Dia 'monster'. 

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Entah kenapa saya suka membuat banyak versi dari JGA episode 11 yang keramat(?) ini, maaf bila fic pendek absurd ini kurang memuaskan / w \\)
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda di kotak bawah ini. Sankyuuuuuuu~ XDD /gelindingan/


End file.
